1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a body support device which provides body supports for supportive pressure to desired areas of a person""s torso in a manner which can also afford protection to a sensitive injured area of the torso.
More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable support device which may be positioned like a prop pillow to provide support while resting. The device is adjustable to move the body supports relative to one another to accommodate persons of different size and to provide adjustable spacing between the supports to accommodate surgical dressings or to prevent pressure from being applied to a sensitive area.
2. Description of the Related Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,674 discloses an inclined body support with a peripheral padded frame having a pair of triangular end braces joined together by stays extending between corresponding corners of the braces and a padded tent suspended from the frame over one portion thereof. The device is for supporting the body of a user at an inclined orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,772 discloses a support having two pillow sections, each section having an elongated resilient foam member covered with fabric. The sections are joined together with elongated hook and loop fastening strips which allow adjustable overlapping joinder of the two sections. The two joined support pillow sections together define an open-ended and open-top vertical walled channel with the sections and fabric covered foam members providing an anti-roll device for an infant. The joined sections do not provide for end to end spacing of the elongated sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,323 discloses a body support for supporting a human body lying on its side on a bed. The body support has two flexible arms extending outwardly with a head engaging structure connected to one of the arms and a leg engaging structure connected to the other arm for maintaining the body support against the body. The head engaging structure and leg engaging structure are substantially the same for reversibility. They are not adjustable to maintain a desired spacing between the cushion ends. The support may include a flat side, an inclined side and be right triangular in cross section.
The invention is directed to a supportive device for applying support to the front, back or side areas of a human torso. The device is useful for a body lying on a bed, sitting in a chair or for even resting on the ground.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.